victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra Amberlina
|image = |Gender = Wow, are you that stupid? But if you must ask, Female. |Age = 17 |Hair Color =black or brown, depending on the weather. |Eye Color =black as night |Birthday = October 31st, 1996 |Height = 5" 5 |Weight = What the chiz? |Address = I don't need stalkers in my life |Occupation(s) = Student, singer, and actress |Aliases = Terra |Family =Katy (sister), Greg (Dad), ugh, and my mom Catylin. |Friends =Why do you care? |Relationships =None |Pets(s) =None |Enemies = Feel free to put your name here |Interests =Acting, Singing, reading in the dark, making videos, and playing editted version of Texas Hold 'Em. |Education =Oh my god... |Talent =Acting and Singing |Weaknesses =Not making a video |First appearance =Canada |Last appearance =Wow. |Portrayer = Blazey }} Hello stalkers. You might be surprised if my slap page link is gone is because I don't need people to know my personal life. Appearance Hair Colour:Black or brown Eye Colour:black as night Trademark:Umm.....My secret history? I have brown or black hair. My favorite color is black. But I often wear dark colors. Family Katy She's my favorite person ever. She is my sister, and a sweetie. I love her to death. She is not creative as me, but- wait, what the heck am I doing? Why am I putting down info on my sister! Leave stalker! Greg He is my father, and I get inspired by him. I'm done. Catylin Ugh, my mom. I don't wanna talk about her cause I hate her! Ugh. But, I would put it down if I would like to talk about it. History I don't need to tell you my history stalkers. Personality Depends on the person. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris Close friend, but however, he can get wonky. But I still like him. Beck Oliver He's boring. But we are more of acqutancies then friends. Cat Valentine Ugh, she is super annoying. Jade West My best friend, she is the only person, other them Mikayla and Pearla, who understand me. Robbie Shapiro He is a geek, but, I need a geek in my life. But, he can lose that stupid puppet. Tori Vega She wants everything in the world, she gets all the attention, and she is talentless. Trina Vega God, is there a more annoying person then her? I hate her. She is the last person I would want to live with. I hate her more then Cat, and that's saying a lot. Other People Kayla I don't want you to hurt Mikayla! So don't even ask! But she's a close friend. Heather Pederez Oh my god. She is such a big, talentless, wannabe b****. Can't that little wannabe go annoy someone else? Winter McCurdy She is nice and cool. I love her confidence. Crystal Blue She's fine, I guess. But I don't kow her that well. Mango Kelvin I protect her from all the wannabes and bullies. The only reason I am friends with her is because she reminds me of Mikayla. But she is still nice. Nancy Ross She is cool. And my type of person. God... I wanna say things about her can't say on here. OOC: But secretly, Terra loves Kina as a friend, and would love to be her friend. Ugh Annoying little wannabe. She should go move to Paris where she can be as bratty as she wants. Annoying S*** -_- I rather live in a black hole, then be with her for one second. Wannabe I honestly rather hang out with Kina then Ashily. And trust me, that is saying a lot. Trivia *You have no idea how many idiots I have met. *You seriously have no idea how many idiots I have met. *If I had a nickel for everytime I met an idiot, I would be a billionare. *I don't use 'Stalker's' much anymore because I just am not saying it as much anymore. *I am happy that Mikayla got the record deal. *People hate me, I ask them to just f***ing deal with it. *I am done now, I beg of you to leave. Note from Portrayer Category:Content Category:Characters Category:1996 Births Category:Females Category:Terra Amberlina Category:Characters with TheSlap